


Ghostly Touches

by sass_bot



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, the title is NOT a reference to Ghost (1990) if you'll believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_bot/pseuds/sass_bot
Summary: At Tina's behest, Nayzak invites Ava to a pottery class.[Originally posted October 16th 2020]
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Ghostly Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting this off of tumblr, don't mind me! <3
> 
> Requested by callmeroo on tumblr!

Naz glances uncertainly over at Ava, her hands gingerly cupping her cute little vase, shaping it with a tenderness that almost makes her jealous. Naz shifts her gaze away when Ava catches her staring, turning instead to her own disaster of an assignment.

First of all, Tina had been the one to invite Naz to this class; she’d told her to invite her “girlfriend” and Naz, ever a victim to Tina’s whims, didn’t have the heart to tell her that she did not, in fact, have a girlfriend. And so, she did what anyone would do: she panicked and asked Ava to come with her. To her utter surprise, Ava seemed more than open to it.

It would have been far more fun if Naz was even half good at this pottery stuff, though. Her talents are geared more towards the literary arts more so than the visual—pottery included. As she watches the despair shaped blob go around and around in front of her, she feels her heart sink in disappointment and embarrassment.

She perks up when she hears Ava click her tongue beside her, and if she had already been charged from the proximity to Ava alone, the sound of her voice so close to Naz’s ear makes her heart beat like it’s trying to Kool-Aid Man its way out of her chest.

“Detective,” Ava hums so close to Naz that the vibrations of her voice cause the human’s heart to shudder like a broken motor. “You seem to be having trouble.”

Naz turns her head to see that Ava has moved her chair incredibly close, leaving only inches between their faces. “No, I meant to make it look like a shapeless blob. That’s my—um—artistic vision.”

She hears Ava snort, half-smiling. “I would advise you find your calling elsewhere.”

Naz is torn between being delighted that she’s getting a rare glimpse of Ava’s sense of humor and being outraged at the insinuation behind those words. “You’re so mean, Ava,” she pouts. “I’m trying my hardest, y’know.”

The smile never leaves Ava’s face, and it’s clear that she’s biting back another teasing comment. She then presses her shoulder into Naz’s, thrusting the two of them into a world of heat that neither is entirely prepared for. Her hands reach for Naz’s sad rotating blob and she keeps them just a couple of inches away, palm up.

“Give me your hands,” she orders.

Naz’s heart feels like a train speeding towards a cliff. She slowly lowers her hands into Ava’s, a lump rising into her throat when their fingers meet.

Ava sighs when she sees that her detective has misunderstood her intent and placed their palms together. She tries to push down the smile that threatens to cross her face. “Turn them around, Nayzak.”

A blush heats Naz’s face as she sheepishly turns her hands so they’re palm-up. “Like this?”

Ava’s hands clench slightly around Naz’s fingers, her thumbs gently sliding across the skin of Naz’s hands, reveling in how her hands twitch slightly at the tenderness of the touch. Ava then moves their hands so that they ever-so-softly cup the clay.

“Not too rough or you’ll break it,” Ava mumbles.

Naz knows her face is probably flushed redder than the communist manifesto right now, and more than anything, her hands ache to turn around in Ava’s grasp and hold her hands proper. She’ll have to settle for stolen glances from the corner of her eye, for the tiny smile at the corner of Ava’s lips, for Ava’s fingers slowly slipping between hers.


End file.
